Medelia's flame of life
by Ladyameena22
Summary: Axelroxas other pairs to be confermed. Axel and his new friends end up in some rich prepy school. he goes to his dorm only to find the strngest yet cuties thing lieing on his bedroom floor.set in a world of magic and non people


"But I don't wanna go!" the young man emphases to the woman packing a suit case that lay on top of a bed. His bright red hair mad him look very angry. The tear drop marks under his face shrived up as he scrunched up his face in disproval.

"It will do you the world of good to get out of here Axel, and you will do very well in magic school. Your powers are very special and I don't want them to go to waste because you are a bit to lazy for you own good. You are going." The woman said sternly.

"Geez don't I get a say in the matter mum?" Axel asked to woman just shook her head. This mad the red head even angrier. The woman then closed the suit case.

This is the world of Medelia. The world of great mages. Magic was a very common thing in this world. There were those that have the gift and those that didn't. those that didn't were very poorly treated, and the more powerful mages were feared and in great power. Unknown to them all is a mage to forever change the face of the world. To bring equality to all or the complete destruction of the world.

Our story starts with the young boy Axel waiting at the train station for the train that leaves for magic school to leave.

"hey you waiting for the train?" yells a voice unfamiliar to Axel. He looked around to investigate the source of the voice to see a tall boy about his age with dirty blond hair and a mullet hair style that when out with the 70's. Axel nodded at the boy and the boy smiled back. "I'm Demyx. Nice to meet you" Axel smiled and replied "names Axel, got it memorized?" Demyx laughed at this comment and he felt that he was gonna get on great with this guy.

They stood on the platform for a while making random chatter when a couple walked up to them. One was a blonde female in leather boots black mini skirt and a tank top. The other had greyish blue hair and looked very emo. Axel and Demyx looked at them for a while looking at each other until someone spoke. It happened to be the blond.

"hi guys my names Larxene the emo guy is Zexion. You waiting for the train? It's bloody lat as always." Axel and Demyx nodded. It was already half an hour late. The four of them sat down on the pavement and stared playing a card game. It was called shit head. And for some unknown reason Demyx just couldn't win. He was always the shit head.

They played like this for another good half hour before they heard the train coming. The quickly backed the cards up and hoped on to the train for a very long journey.

The train took a good 3 hours to make it to its destination. It was very cold outside as they stepped of the train. They were met at the station by a very weird looking man. He had an eye patch on over one of his eyes and slicked back black hair. He walked over to the group of teenagers that just got of the train.

"Welcome to Ameena academy for gifted mages. All of you have been accepted here because you are very powerful mages. We will train you to control and utilise your power to the best that is possible. We expect great things from you. I am Xigbar and I will be your guide"

Most of the students looked at the man in ore. But the new group of friends Axel just made seem to look at him blankly as they didn't really care that much. The man started to walk off and indicated for them to follow him. The students did as the were told as they walked towards a bus. "the bus will take us up to the school were you will be lead to the dorms. Tonight you will just unpack and come to the grand hall for supper were the rest of it will be explained. I would also like you to meet out to seniors that… well volunteered to accompany you on the train. If there was any trouble then you would already know who they are but as you were all good boys and girls I will have to introduce them." A lot the kids started to snigger at this comment. "please say hi to the two that will be helping you adjust, Larxene and Zexion." He pointed over to the blond and blue hair people standing next to Axel and Demyx. Larxene just gave a week smile and waved, Zexion didn't even do that he just nodded. "if there is anything you need then they are appointed to help you. Now every one on the bus its time to go." He finished

Everyone piled on the bus. Axel and Demyx sat next to each other and Larxene and Zexion sat just in front. "You never said you were seniors" Demyx piped up. Larxene laughed "No we didn't want this gig but the head lady seems to think we need to learn responsibility and decided in her infinite wisdom that the best way to teach us was to stick us in charge on all the newbie's." Zexion just nodded in agreement. "so what's the school like?" Axel asked. Zexion turned round in his seat to face the two newbie's. "If you're very gifted then its great fun but for those that are so gifted and only just passed the entrance exam you will find it very hard and it will be hell for the 4 year you're here." Demyx took a deep gulp. Axel looked very confused. "there were entrance exams?" they all nodded. "funny I never took that my evil mother just told me I was going and I didn't get a choice in the matter." The three of them looked shocked. Zexion turned around and started to ponder what he had just heard.

No one spoke for the rest of the trip. The only reason is every one but Axel was asleep. He looked out the window wondering, wondering why he never had to pass an entrance exam. The clouds flew by and day grew into night and in the distance was a giant mansion. It was at least 7 stories and about the size of the whole shopping district in his home town. The walls were a bright white that shone even in the ever fading sun. it was glinted with gold decoration around all the windows. He poked Demyx to wake up. As soon as he looked out the window his jaw him the ground. Axel slightly laughed at this waking up Larxene and Zexion. They both smiled.

They got off the bus and walked into the great entrance hall. There was amazed looks all round. Every one was talking about how wonderful it looked. They all gathered into a small group. Larxene and Zexion walked forward. Xigbar walked forward with them. "Ok Zexion and Larxene have all your dorm keys and the list of who is with whom. It is two per room. I will see you all tomorrow." With that he left them. All eyes fell on the two seniors upfront.

"Ok rooms" Larxene said. "all the girls over here I have you're keys and dorm list." She walked over to the stairs with all the girls following her.

Zexion took a moment before reaching into his pocket and taking out a piece of paper and some keys. "so the list he started. He opened the piece of paper and started to read it aloud.

"room 26 is for Sora and Riku" everyone looked around seeing a pair of boys nod. One was brunet one had a soft slivery blue hair.

"room 27 Hayner and Pence.

Room 28 Demyx and Axel" the two boys looked at each other as if they won the lottery. Axel thought to himself if he is gonna be stuck here it may as well be with someone he likes.

Once Zexion finished reading the list and handing out key he started to speak again. "the dorms are looked after by the non mages. They will serve you as that is there job though there is to be no distracting them with games or anything along the line." The boy Riku shouted out "why would we want to even talk to them other than to tell the lessers what to do. Axel felt really annoyed at this comment. It wasn't there fault they had no magic. He could also see that Zexion and Demyx were not too pleased about this comment. Zexion just walked up the big set of stairs and indicated for them to follow.

Once he had stopped moving he pointed down a corridor with all there room numbers on it. "if anyone needs me I'm in room 6. Stay out of the girls dorms to. Dinner is at 6 just through the giant door in the entrance hall if you get lost; find a map there all over the school." With that he walked off. Axel and Demyx walked over to the room labelled 28. they opened the door and looked around. The room was huge. There was two of everything. Two giant wardrobes, two large dressers, two king sized beds. The only thing there wasn't two of was the young blond boy that lay in the middle of there bedroom floor.


End file.
